


Nightmare

by sexyfantasy



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyfantasy/pseuds/sexyfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Till death as apart' they vows flash through his mind, not knowing at the time he say this words, his death will come so soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction .Please be easy on me,and I apologies in advance for any grammar and format mistakes .English is not my first language .Comments and constructive criticism are welcome .  
>  The characters in this work belong to sensei Yamane Ayano.  
> Thank you :)

 

    In front of Sion building Asami was holding tight into Akihito's body,and refuse to believe what his eyes was seeing.

His better half was in his arms bleeding with a gun shot in the heart. They came back a month ago from Hawaii where they got married .It was Akihito's dream wedding,and they were still in the honeymoon fever.Now Asami was holding the love of his life. The only light that brightens his darkness.That light was fading slowly before his eyes.

  Asami  scream and cry,and not knowing  what to do, to bring back his only hope of happiness. Squeezing and shaking the dyeing form of his lover, he cover Akihito's face with tears and kisses,praying to all the gods for a miracle.

 

Akihito was trying to form words to calm his husband, but his words could not reach the only men he ever loved.

'Till death as apart' they vows flash through his mind, not knowing at the time he say this words,his death will come so soon.

   Looking down, Asami heard his little lover last words, before closing his eyes for eternity.

"I love you Ryuichi, I love y..."

                                                 ............................................................

 

  "Ryu,Ryu Ryuichi wake up honey, you are having a nightmare."  Akihito was shaking his husband trying to wake him up.

Asami opened his eyes still in tears looking scare and confuse. It was all a dream... a nightmare.

  "Ryu you were crying, and screaming my name," said Akihito with worries in his eyes.

 "What makes you to react this way my love!"Asked Akihito.

With a deep sigh of relief, looking at his lover, Asami answered.

 "It was about losing you, being taken away from me.

 "It is my worst nightmare Akihito."

And he hugs his better half so tight to make sure he is real in his arms.

 

 

   END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I figure out the format and find out what I was doing wrong . LOL but I'm not telling :)


End file.
